Wolf Diplomacy
by G3rman Shepherd75
Summary: The Emperor Ronin of the Dire Wolves visits Equestria for a summit where he meets and befriends the Mane Six and Luna where new friendships and bonds are built. Along the way Luna learns of what troubles the canine leader has and does what she can to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

The following day began as preparation for the arrival of the emperor of the Dire Wolves from the Wulfric Empire who will come over to Ponyville for two weeks to discuss opening up more trade deals. In contrast to the Yaks they are friendlier and have been allies to Equestria for a few years now. Pinkie Pie was of course in charge of party decorations and to give them a Ponyville welcome with local pastries, decorations, and loading her party cannon as soon as they come through the doors. Princess Luna is also here to greet the wolves on behalf of her older sister as she was far too busy to attend with other diplomats.

"Okay everypony" says Twilight, "all places set, decorations, and the Dire Wolves should be arriving about…" her eyes open wide at the clock, "Now!"

They ran out of her castle halting in complete shock to what was hovering over in the air a type of ship, however not particularly a ship it looked like one, but was flying and appeared to be supported by some kind of rounded frame like a blimp. It was absolutely massive. Probably 250ft. long, a lone chimney billowing out smoke, three propellers on each side of this metal behemoth. Colored in a dark red and brass paint job as it made its descent Twilight could almost make out the words on the side of the hull. Liberator. That was its name. Two round objects attached to chains from each side of the hull fell to the ground what obviously must be the anchors. It continued its descent; once it touched down a ramp was lowered to reveal the emperor. He was almost around Celestia's height minus the horn; a dark grey top coat from his back all the way to the forehead where they met his amber eyes with a lighter, almost white-grey beneath his lower body, and wearing a golden collar holding together a vibrant red shoulder cape to the right and a decorative shoulder plate on the left. He was accompanied by six guards cladded in full armor with dark red and yellow trim. They must be the Praetorian Guard the elite, loyal warriors tasked with protecting the emperor at all cost. Wulfric is known for having a strong military with a proud warrior culture. He looked around observing the quaint town; a nice change to their bustling home country. The canine came down the ramp he was greeted by both Princess Twilight and Luna with the rest of the ponies standing next by.

"Good afternoon Emperor Ronan. I am Princess Luna and this;" she gestured to the left of her "is Princess Twilight of Friendship."

He gave a warm smile to them and said

"Thank you, it's lovely to see Equestria again. A lot has changed, hasn't it?" his voice was smooth, but mildly deep as well. With an accent that almost sounded like somepony from Trottingham.

"Yes, it has, come you must be famished after the trip."

Inside Twilight's castle were a banquet of desserts, baked goods, and salads for the ponies while the Emperor's personal cooks had transported food. The aroma filled the air bringing everypony and wolf to the table.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you Luna face to face." He complimented in a grin "I've been hearing much about you since…you know the whole returning from the moon thing."

"Yes, well I've been adjusting to this modern era fine" as she took in another bite of salad. Actually, I heard a few about you too. Even at a young age, you managed to lead an empire after the Coal War ended."

There was silence for a moment Ronan went mute while his guards fully knew what had happened back then with a shocked expression on their faces. Luna felt embarrassed to have brought up what must have been very personal to him. She was never really good at consulting with diplomats when it was Celestia that usually did this. Ronan recollected himself replying,

"Thank you, the rest of us figured out a way to rebuild our home."

She felt guilty for bringing up such a dark topic, so Luna decided to stop prodding. After some more dead silence for the next five minutes or so; Twilight decided to speak up.

"So... Emperor Ronan?" she asked.

"Just Ronan is alright." He answered.

"Sorry, um…Ronan perhaps we should begin the agreements you're here for?" She sheepishly asked.

"Oh right, well I heard that you have propositions on giving you our marathon trains?"

"Yes, you have an impressive array of technology at your disposal and we'd like to buy some of them. All we're asking is for three to five to these marathon trains for twenty-five million Bits."

Luna spoke up.

"We would also like to have more access for more of that Wulfvanian steel you wolves praise so much about. Building materials and goods. In return for this we'll offer up more ceramic goods. Do we have a deal?"

He discussed this over with his advisors: Marathon trains were finely crafted masterpieces in locomotive engineering traveling up to blazing speeds no one else have been able to replicate that could cut down time almost triple of that in comparison to others without even overheating the engine. Dire wolves are also the only ones who can craft and process Wulfvanian steel, keeping the secrets from the outside world. Many have tried, but failed to match the quality wolves can produce. After careful consideration, Ronan has made a decision to sell the trains and further export steel. Further discussions on trade, security, and tariffs were made as the day slowly arrived for Luna to raise the moon as the meeting continues tomorrow.

4 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talking with Luna

It was morning, day Ronan had just woken up from the castle's guest room groggily rising up to get dressed for the day. He stretched out his muscles, went to go freshen up, donned on his collar, golden back plate, attaching his shoulder cape, and plate. When he finally made it to the dining room he saw the others and Luna still in pajamas decorated with stars in a pitch-black background. She looked rather…cute. At breakfast there were scones, various pastries, pancakes, waffles, fruit, hay bacon, and eggs to choose. There were also meat dishes prepared by the emperor's chefs although Fluttershy was traumatized upon seeing the butchered meals and tried her best to not pass out. After that Ronan went out for a walk with the Praetorian Guard not far behind him. He thought he would get used to it by now since the coronation, but he still found it annoying tracking his every movement, but at the same time he knew it was a necessary protocol. Ronan saw Luna again sitting on a bridge over a river seeming to be deep in thought he walked over to have a talk and tapped her on the shoulder. She flinched in response only to realize it was him.

"Don't sneak up on somepony like that!" she bitterly snarked.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk not get attacked!" He joked.

She apologized as he sat down next to her ordering his guards to leave for the moment and did what their ruler instructed. They talked about their lives, what they did, their likes, their dislikes, and a few questions about his country and culture. He had always heard the story about the mare on the moon and how this very pony was reformed back from Nightmare Moon by the Elements of Harmony in the newspapers. Along with some other articles of her struggles with the Tantabus and now here she is right in front of him. He'll admit upon getting closer, he could see in greater detail her turquoise eyes, an always flowing mane which must be some type of alicorn thing, and a graceful figure that complimented her slender curves. Which he found quite arousing, almostseducing. Of course, he wasn't the kind of guy to treat girls like that, but respectively speaking she had a wonderful body. He pushed that aside to keep himself composed. They decided to walk together, continuing the conversation.

"I heard about the new baby, tell Shining and Cadence I said congrats"

"Sure."

"I just want to apologize for bringing up the war."

"It's alright, things have been...difficult and I know you didn't mean to-"

Luna interrupted "Celestia's the one who usually does this whole diplomat thing and all the talking I just stay behind in the castle."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I raise the moon and watch over the ponies in their sleep. Guarding them from their nightmares then help with a solution."

"You mean you can see their dreams?"

"Pretty much." She answered.

"What about mine?"

"I've only done ponies; my reach doesn't extend to the entire world. Nowhere beyond Equestria's borders."

"But I'm in your country." Ronan stated.

"True, I guess I'll see you." Luna joked.

They sat on a nearby bench as they began to trade each other's hilarious stories although the public attention was accumulating so they went to somewhere more private back to the small arch bridge over the river. Continuing the conversation within the peaceful environment listening to the serene sound of birds singing their lovely tune.

"So, you along with your brother just pushed her into the river?", asked Luna

"No," Ronan replied "she wasn't supposed to fall in our sister lost her step and fell into the water. Right through the thin icy part of the river so we had one of the guards go in to fish her out! It was our best prank!" as he and Luna laughed uncontrollably trying to get a grip of themselves in the aftermath.

"I mean Amber's not mad at us anymore, nowadays we all look back on that day and it's still one of the best parties we ever had!"

"There was this one time," Luna said "I put some fake beetles into Celestia's pancakes while she wasn't looking. When she cut off a piece and saw the bugs underneath my sister spat out her breakfast four feet away from her seat then bolted for the nearest sink! She was so pissed!" laughing again. "The following day Tia filled my shoes with ink while I was getting a hooficure so I guess that makes us even."

They spent the rest of the day bonding, becoming friends, and wandering the town to enjoy the sights. Then headed back around the afternoon where his guards and Luna's had been patiently waiting to escort them back to the meeting.

"I had a great time today." Ronan told Luna.

"Me too, we should do this again sometime." She replied.

Entering the room, they saw the Twilight, the other five mares present, and other Equestrian members for the second day at the summit. The press was also there documenting the renowned event as the wolf and pony sat down. The day went on normally discussing shared problems from both kingdoms. Officials discussed furthermore on trade, having Ronin's troops get stationed over here to train the Equestrian military for a Changeling invasion due to their obvious failure at the royal wedding, and asking assistance for modernizing their military. Ten hours later everything ran along smoothly as more trade deals were made, however further discussion on military aid was proven to be complicated. Factors included: how long they will stay and sharing weapons technology, furthermore on how much said technology will be given in regards of how strictly off limits some are as a majority of canine advisors including the emperor were reluctant to give them over.

"So far, the Changeling have been holed up back in their territory with no advances whatsoever," Twilight explained "and have you thought about our offer?"

"We'll send in some officers, drill sergeants, and engineers to train and modernize your military. We can even donate three airships to your Wonderbolts along with some standard weapons." He answered. "As for giving advanced weapons I'm sorry I must turn the offer down."

"Me and my friends almost had our flanks handed to when the Changeling had overrun the Crystal Empire!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted.

"The reason I-"

"You think you can just hog all the fancy tech and give us none!"

"That's enough!" Twilight yelled. "He's agreed to help us out and it's better than nothing! Even if he did give us that kind of technology what if a Changeling were to break in and get their claws on it? How do you expect to counter that?"

"She has a point" the grey wolf spoke, "if you had let me finish I cannot just let any weapon be handed over if that meant letting it fall into the wrong clutches." The blue mare sighed in defeat, apologized, then retreated back to her seat.

"Now with that out of the way I assume my troops have a place to stay?"

"Yes of course, I could have my brother Shining Armor arrange some living quarters for them." Twilight replied.

"And for how long?" Asked Cadence, "We do not possess any meat for your troops to eat and I'm not sure the public will like the thought of wolves living in the city."

"I will ship food and provide cooks for them along with a representative to keep the peace." He answered.

"We appreciate the aid Emperor," says Shining Armor, "I will look over military exercises to ensure our troops cooperate.

"Thank you." As Ronan helped himself to cookies on the table.

"Are you having further problems with Changelings?" asked Cadence.

"No, we have been insect free so far and setting up border patrols especially on trading and shipping posts."

The summit proceeded till it was time for night as Luna left to raise the moon while the rest finished off their discussions. The emperor's Praetorians led him to his guestroom and left immediately. Ronan undressed and laid down into the deep soft fabrics from a long day.

5 | Page


End file.
